


Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This (MIKE DODDS + RAFAEL BARBA)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Gen, Polyamory, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by @svu-heartthrob: READER X MIKE X RAFAELword count: 1452warnings: SEX and polyamory





	

Maybe you just had a thing for men who were strong willed with strong jawlines and attractive faces and strong, taut bodies that weren’t too toned…

The pen in your hand flew across the room as you clicked it and accidentally sent it flying across the bullpen, drawing all eyes to you. The flush crawled up your face and you tried not to focus on the smirk Mike was sending your way or the side-eye Rafael was sending Mike.

You were, in no uncertain terms, a complete fucking mess.

It was hard working with Rafael, but at least when you worked with him you had to go to his office or he had to commute to the precinct. But then you and Rafael sat down and had a talk about your new Sergeant and the way you were both wildly attracted to him and everything about him. It was almost a relief when Rafael said: “You know, what if we approached him about coming into our relationship?”

And, surprisingly, Mike said yes. More surprisingly all three of you fell head over heels. Even more surprisingly, Mike moved in with you and Rafael. (What was not surprising, however, was Mike not disclosing your relationship to his father or anyone, for that matter.) But that didn’t matter. He came home to you and Rafael at night and the three of you cuddled in bed, warm and in love.

But everyone was still staring at you, trying to figure out why you had launched your pen across the room and the only thing you could do was stammer out, “It slipped.” And the room burst into laughter as your face burned and you tried to laugh with them.

Rafael saved you, calling out, “Detective, a word on your testimony for the Ramirez case? And you, Sergeant.” You nodded and bit the inside of your cheek to stop smiling. Mike followed you to the conference room and Rafael only allowed Mike a second to slip into the room before the door shut and you were consumed by everything Rafael. Mike happily stood off to the side as he watched Rafael gently push you against the wall, grinding his hips against yours, kissing you open mouth and hot.

“Raf,” You lowly moaned his name, gripping his back through his suit. He had gotted you incredibly turned on in a manner of seconds and pulled away just as you began whining into his mouth. He jerked Mike toward him by the tie and it was your turn to watch as your boyfriends pushed against each other, moaning softly as Mike took the lead and pushed Rafael against the wall. Rafael groaned and pushed Mike away, looking absolutely debauched and hot.

“I’m expecting the both of you at home as soon as possible. I am making dinner and I am for dessert.” He pushed past you, out of the conference room, leaving you and Mike to gaze at each other, both fuzzy-minded with arousal.

“I love him,” Mike sighed. You agreed.

* * *

You were stuck at work while Mike was able to leave, your foot tapping as you tried to rush through your paperwork while Olivia tsked disapprovingly. “Just go,” She grinned, “I know Barba is planning a dinner for you.”

You jumped up and thanked Olivia, rushing out to hail a cab. Mike had been home for an hour by that point and you worried about being left hang out to dry because they were both sated and sexed-out. When you got home you could hear the Drake from outside, meaning that they were probably having sex. You tossed down your things as you entered, feeling the bass in your chest, and search slowly for Mike and Rafael.

You entered the bedroom, fully expecting to see Rafael stretched out over Mike, both a moaning mess, and the thought was enough to get you going but they weren’t there. You turned when Mike emerged from the steaming bathroom, fully showered and glistening with steaming water. He didn’t look surprised to see you nor did he look surprised to watch your eyes trail down his body to his hardness. “You’re finally home.”

Licking your lips you nodded and moved your eyes back to your face, “Yeah, my sergeant totally left me to go back to his boyfriend.” Mike hummed as his hands found your waist, tipping your head back to kiss gently at your neck. Your hands rubbed along his hip bones, pulling his naked body against yours.

“Your sergeant sounds like a dick,” Mike joked in your ear, pulling back to remove your shirt, “But I bet he and his boyfriend had a nice time.” You bit at Mike’s shoulder to punish him, sucking a deep hickey as his hands tightened on your ass.

“I bet they did,” You sighed, finally capturing Mike’s lips with your own, “Too bad they aren’t the only ones who were horny all day.”

“That’s not the sergeant’s fault,” Mike rationalized, pushing you toward the bed, one hand stroking over himself slowly as you discarded your clothing, “It’s the other boyfriend’s fault. But he’s at the store,” A smirk blossomed over Mike’s face as you dragged him down on top of you. He slipped one hand into your panties as he hungrily kissed into your mouth, hips moving slowly against yours. “We have time to have fun.”

He gave you a lecherous smirk before pushing one finger inside of you, covering your gasp with his own gasp. You languidly kissed while he worked two more fingers into you, covering your clit with his thumb. Your orgasm came fast, a side effect of having been made to wait.

“Did you have fun with ‘Fael?” You closed your eyes and tried to picture Rafael there with you, “Hm?” Mike dropped his body weight completely onto you as he worked himself with his other hand, most of his focus still on you, “Why are you two so horny lately?”

Mike moaned into your ear, “So much fun,” He growled, “But we were both waiting for you.”

You scratched down his back, “Come on, Mikey,” You snarled, “Let’s just fuck instead of this. You know I like your dick better than your fingers.” Mike shuddered and ceased all movements, making you jerk your hips toward him, turning to kiss his forehead. He buried his face in your neck, moaning. You would have bet your entire career on Mike wrapping his fingers tightly around the base of his dick to keep himself from coming.

“He knows that’s not the deal we made.”

Rafael’s voice made you open your eyes, instead of leaving them closed in frustration, and look toward where he was standing in the doorway. He looked so good, so casual, in Mike’s sweats and a tank top. “Maybe the deal was off when you went to the store.” Mike’s voice was hoarse against your neck.

“Mikey, don’t make me punish you.” The bed nearly rocked with your shiver combined with Mike’s. “Come on, you got what you wanted. It’s my turn.” Mike nodded and pulled himself away, leaving you so frustrated you thought about crying. He laid down next to you, hand still clasped around himself as Rafael stripped, making his way toward you.

“What was the deal?” You asked as Rafael balanced himself overtop of you. He didn’t answer, instead sated you with a kiss, his hands on your body. You scratched at his back and mewled underneath him as his leg parted your thighs, his moans reverberating in your chest.

“I get to fuck him while he fucks you,” Mike moaned as Rafael palmed himself, fully naked, and line up to push into you. Just the thought of them fooling around and making deals pertaining to you. Soon Rafael was fully seated in you and Mike was moving behind him, pushing inside, and the three of you were one moaning mess of love.

You scratched at Rafael as he moved with the force of Mike’s thrusts, Mike the only one actually moving. Finally you reached back to grasp onto Mike’s hair and he snapped his hips roughly, Rafael collapsing into a moaning mess as his hips snapped hard to yours because of Mike. Every moan, every grunt, from any of you was just another note in the music you were making, the love you were making in the bed you three shared. Somehow, by some magic gifted by some God or Goddess, the three of you came together, in one moaning mess.

Afterword you laid together in a sweaty pile, hard breathing and soft touches. “I love you so much.” You whispered to the group. The kissed your shoulders at the same time, repeating the sentiment.


End file.
